1. Field
The embodiments relate generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A small-capacity rechargeable battery has been used for a small electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery has been used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery has been introduced. The high power rechargeable battery uses a high energy density non-aqueous electrolyte. The high power rechargeable battery includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries coupled in series. Such a high power rechargeable battery has been used for an apparatus requiring high power, for example, for driving a motor of an electric vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.